To be Free
by Shiori Mayonaka no Yume
Summary: After the wrong wish was made on the Shikon no Tama, Kagome has been reborn.
1. Chapter 1

New FIC! It has been in my head for a very long time now so I am once again making another story to get over my writer's slump.

Title: To be Free

Summary: After the wrong wish was made on the Shikon no Tama, Kagome has been reborn.

Warning- Will be covering most of the Naruto series. Some major plot points will be tweaked of course :D

* * *

It was silent. All the ninja's that stood before the two parents watched with horror in the eyes and shock on their faces. Tremors shook the former Hokages' body as he saw the two bodies pierced by a single claw, shake with pain.

"Minato…Kushina…" the names slipping from his lips without him even realizing it.

That's when they all heard Kushina begin to speak to her son, love laced with each word as tears ran down her face and blood down her sides:

"Naruto...Don't be picky…Eat lots and grow strong…  
Make sure that you bathe every day and stay warm...  
Also... Don't stay up late... You need lots of sleep...  
And make friends... You don't need a lot of friends...  
Just a few... Ones you can really, really trust...  
I wasn't very good at it, but keep up with your studies and practice your jutsu hard...  
Remember that everyone has strengths and weaknesses...  
So don't get too depressed if you can't do something well...  
Respect your teachers and upperclassmen at the Academy...  
Oh, and this is important... It's about the Three Prohibitions for a shinobi...  
Be extra careful about lending and borrowing money...  
Put your mission wages into your savings account...  
No alcohol until you're twenty... Too much can ruin your health, so drink in moderation...  
Another Prohibition is women...  
I'm a woman, so I don't know too much about this but...  
All you need to remember is that this world is made up of men and women...  
So it's only natural to take an interest in girls...  
But just don't get hooked on bad women... Find someone just like me...  
Speaking of the Three Prohibitions, be wary of Jiraiya Sensei, you know...  
Naruto, from now on, you're going to face lots of pain and hardship...  
Be true to yourself... Have a dream and have the confidence to make that dream come true...  
There's so much... Oh, so much more that I want to pass on to you... I wish I could stay with you longer…"

"I love you…" and a bright flash filled the entire clearing.

* * *

There was a meeting in the Hokage tower. All the clan heads of Konoha was present. A woman garbed in a white haori, a pair of red hakama, and decked in armor stood in front of them all. Long raven colored hair that reached past her hips hung loose. A bow and arrow sat on her back and a sword at her waist. There was another woman right next to her with a paler skin, bone straight hair, and similar out fit with no armor.

No one said at word for what seemed like hours.

"Minna…" The Hokage started but then broke off. How could one start a conversation to even explain what occurred moments before? He couldn't rap his mind around what he saw himself. All he remembered, as he began to tell everyone, was Kushinas' last words to their son when…

"_Not yet!" Minato's eyes shot to the sound of the soft yet powerful voice. Minato looked around and realized that he no longer had a claw going through his stomach. Kushina laid at his feet, healed just as he was._

"_It is not your time to leave this world. You have a son to protect and teach." A voice behind him said. Minato turned to see a young woman, no older than 18, smiling at him._

_Striking blue eyes, paler than his own gazed back at him. She had heart shaped face, pink coral lips and smooth fair skin. Her hair was pulled up into a tight bun, bangs hanging to the left. She was dressed in a white kimono with red maple leaves held together by a pale pink and gold obi. _

"_What is going on?" He asked_

"_I purified your summon. I'm sure I caused a lot of people some irritation somewhere down the line but I was always had a habit of acting without thinking things through sometimes. I didn't think I would ever be awakened from the hold of the Shikon…" _

"_I'm sure Midoriko-sama will be pissed off at me, and I'm almost positive that there will be some serious repercussions on my part as well but I couldn't…I couldn't watch you two die and leave that baby by himself. I felt the love of your wife and was called forth. You were successful in your transfer. A part of the chakra of Kurama is sealed into Naruto and the other I sealed away."_

"_Oh man…Inuyasha, I wish you were here with me to help me with this mess." She whispered as she fell to her knees next to Kushina._

"_That boy will be strong and powerful, he would have lived a harsh 12 years before coming into himself, but I felt compelled to change this. He will be just as powerful with you two to guide him along the way. I wish you well on that journey." She smiled at him again just as Kushina opened her eyes and began to fade._

"_Wait! Are you an angel?" Kushina asked._

"_No. I'm just a mother."_

Everyone was entranced with the story as Minato finished his tale.

"Hokage-sama, if I can inquire…" Hisashi began to speak but the odd dressed woman held her hand up.

"I have a story to tell as well before you ask any questions…It started back in a period of war…"

This story was even more farfetched than the Hokages' but after all that has happened, who could tell was truth or lies anymore.

"In the end, the jewel was purified but a proper wish could not be made. Kagome decided that she would stay in the past to be with her lover and help her friends rebuild the slayer village. The village was opened to all people; hanyou, humans, full blood demons alike lived in this village.

Kagome married Inuyasha, and she in turn pushed the young kitsune to go out to the academy they had ran across to hone his skills. Feeling betrayed and hurt-thinking she was trying to abandon him to start her own family-he left and year by year grew another tail. In those 9 years, Kagome sent him missives every single day but he never responded to her.

Finally, after many failed attempts, Kagome was able to conceive a child. On the night that she gave birth, the village came under attack. Sango and Miroku were away on business leaving Inuyasha to fend for them but it was the night of the new moon and he fell just as the child born. Exhausted but knowing that she was needed she grabbed her bow and arrows, instructed her helper to escape with her child, and reached her fallen husband. Realizing who it was attacking the village, Kagome could not find it in her to harm the now grown kit.

Grabbing the Shikon from her neck, he made a wish on the jewel. However, it was a selfish wish and would also pull him into the jewel."

"But wouldn't that cause the jewel to taint again?" Fugaku asked.

The woman nodded. "Refusing to let him be tainted by the jewel, Kagome allowed herself to be sealed inside the jewel in his place. Soon the Kitsune wreaked havoc on many lands and finally searched for the new born child now hiding with Sango and Miroku. Learning of what happened to their friends but having no other choice, Miroku sealed the kit into the child left behind. The child was used only because she contained demonic blood but had obtained her mothers' miko powers. Eventually, she had children of her own. This powerful line of people eventually became the Uzumaki clan. That special chakra the clan holds is a mix of reiki and demonic jyaki"

Heads turned towards the red haired woman who was silent at Minato's side.

"Tonight, the jewel which was sealed with the kit, activated and Kagome was able to overcome the taint of the jewel."

"She mentioned that a Midoriko-sama would be mad at her. Are you her?"

The woman nodded.

"The only reason why she intervened is because she knew that although you wanted the people of Konoha to think of him as a hero, they would hate him and he would be lonely. Interfering with the will of the gods would in fact mean that her soul would be destroyed, never to be reincarnated. However, I think that the Gods' decided to have mercy on her. Enough, to give her a second chance at life. After this moment, the Shikon no tama will be resealed into the babe Kagome, along with the memories of her past life. She will be in need of a family that can hone her abilities and mold her into a strong warrior."

At this all the clan heads dropped to one knee and bowed. Each offering her a place in their clan. To have such a child in their clan would give them much honor.

"I nor your Hokage will choose. She will. Kikyo?" The woman next to her nodded and looked down at the sleeping bundle in her arms. Stepping forward, she beckoned each clan head to great the babe. It was down to the last three clans. Kikyo stood in front of the Hokage and she began to squirm. When she got in front of Fugaku Uchiha, the baby began to cry. Last was the Nara clan but nothing happened.

"I wonder…" Kikyo muttered. She moved in front of the former Hokage and she couldn't help but smile down at the now happily giggling baby.

"Hiruzen Sarutobi. Do you accept this babe into your clan?" Midoriko asked. Hiruzen opened his arms to accept the babe. Bright pale blue eyes stared curiously up at his own eyes. She smiled up at him and he couldn't help but smile back at the child.

"I will."

* * *

"KAGOME! WAKE UP OR YOU WILL BE LATE FOR SCHOOL!" the young girl shot up from her futon and looked at the time. "Oh great! I promise Hinata-chan I would walk with her to class too." Running into the bathroom she washed up quickly, tied her hair into a bun, brushed her teeth, and ran back into her room to get dressed.

She put on a short sapphire blue kimono with silver trimmings. The sleeves were long, almost the length of a furisodes'. Pink cherry blossom petal decorated her sleeves and the bottom of the kimono that reached mid-thigh. The obi was pale pink color. She slipped her shorts on underneath and placed a pair of chopstick daggers into her hair. Next she tied her pouch to her thigh, and tied her tanto securely into her obi.

The now 7 year old ran out of her room and down into the kitchen. "Haha-ue, ohayo!" she said as she sat at the table and started scarfing down her food.

"Mah, Kagome-chan! Slow down!" her said waving a spatula at the girl.

"I can't! I'll be late walking with Hinata-chan!"

"I woke you up 25 minutes early just in case Kagome. You have time." Kagome gave a sigh of relief and then looked at everyone else at the table that was trying not to laugh at the young girls antics.

"Kaggie!" Kagome smiled at the little boy who was grinning at her happily from his high chair.

"Good morning Ko-chan! Oji-chan, Ojii-sama."

"Good morning." The two older men said to the young girl. Breakfast went by smoothly and Kagome excused herself so she can leave just as her mother started the dishes.

"Ittekimasu!" she called.

"Itterasshai! Bring back leeks on your way home!"

"Hai!" and flew out the door.

"Nodoka, how do you do it?"

Nodoka smiled as she looked out the window and watched her little girl running off.

"I admit, she can be a handful sometimes, but she has a heart of gold and makes every day amazing."

Asuma and Hiruzen nodded their agreement and grinned. That girl was going to be special, they could feel it.

* * *

Kagome made outside of the Hyuga estate just as Hinata was walking out.

"Hina-chan!" said girl smiled back at her.

"G-g-good morning, S-Sa-Sarutobi-san." Kagome shook her head.

"Just call me Kagome!" they had the same convo every morning. Hinata and Kagome had been friends since she was two. On her second birthday, all the clan heads brought their kids over to meet the young girl. Since Hiruzen decided to take the position of Hokage again so Minato could appreciate the second chance he was given, the Sarutobi family was back in the limelight. There was some offers of marriage, and some bickering between some fathers' (mainly Fugaku and Hisashi), but in the end, all offers was declined.

Kagome became fast friends with almost everyone, but she was especially fond of Hinata. She was hiding behind her father's legs while all the other kids was playing so Kagome walked over to the girl and offered her some candy. From that moment on, they were always together or at each other's homes even though Kagome hated the way Hisashi treated Hinata.

Walking hand in hand, the two made it to class on time for their flower arraignment class. Kagome waved at Ino and a few other kunoichi before she realized she left her bento.

"Oh man…"she groaned in frustration.

"What happened?" Ino asked.

"I left my bento again! I hope Oji-san will bring it today." She muttered as her stomach grumbled at the thought of no lunch. The girls all chatted with each other just before their teacher walked in.

"Good morning."

"Good morning Kaede-sensei!" the girls chorused. Their sensei smiled at the bright eyed girls before writing a question on the board.

'What do you want to be when you get older?'

"Who wants to go first?" Kagome shot up from her seat, hand raised high. "I want to be an ANBU captain!" the others looked at the short girl with a shocked expression. Almost all the other girls wanted to be a medic-nin, instructor, or mother. To think that the eldest Sarutobi child wanted to be ANBU, a captain at that, was kind of terrifying.

The lesson was flower identification.

"At times ladies, you would not be identified by your name but by a name of a flower. I want you to pick a flower that you would identify yourself as. You may pair up if you want to."

Kagome and Hinata were immediately next to each other, Ino and Sakura came over to them later.

"Kagome-chan, what name did you come up with? Something like Kigiku (chrysanthemum) or Jasumin (jasmine) right?" Sakura said to the girl. Kagome shook her head. "No way! I was thinking Suikazura (honeysuckle)."

The other girls thought about it and nodded. "Yeah, that fits you to a tee. Hey why don't you pick out names too? I think I might pick something bad." Ino said with a grin. Kagome nodded and though long and hard about each choice.

"Suisen (narcissus) for Sakura. Ajisai (hydrangea) for Ino. Shirayuri (white lily) for Hinata."

"Why would you give Sakura that? She doesn't have any self-esteem. Her name should be Furījia (freesia)." Ino said snidely.

"Oh yeah!? Your name shouldn't even be pride since you lack that, your name should be Kiiroibara (yellow rose)" she said blowing her a raspberry. Ino glared at the girl and Kagome stood up with her hands out to stop the girls from attacking each other. Hinata was blushing from her name choice but also silently agreed with Kagomes' choice for the two of them.

"Pick another name!" they yelled at Kagome.

Kagome sat back down and then came up with Tsubaki (red camellia) for Sakura and Yuri (lily of the valley). She had a feeling they only want pretty names from the beginning.

"Um...Sarutobi-chan?"

"Yes?" she said turning her attention to the shy girl.

"I think your name should be Botan (peony)."

Kagome smiled and nodded. I'll take it!

Kaede stopped by each group and asked for their flower name. "Kagome-chan, what is your name?"

"Botan for bravery sensei! Hinata-chan picked mine." She said happily, hugging her friend. "I gave Hinata-chan the name shirayuri, for purity and chastity." Kaede nodded.

"Lovely names ladies. Alright, time for you to head to your other lessons. Class dismissed."

* * *

The rest of the day went by pretty easy. Lunch time came around and no one brought her bento to school. Hinata offered to share hers but Kagome told her no. "I'm just gonna have to suffer instead. Mama made rice balls too."

"Sarutobi-chan." Kagome looked up to see one of her favorite people.

"Dog-sama!" she cried out hugging his legs.

"Hokage-sama asked me to bring you your bento. I would have gotten here earlier but an elderly woman needed help learning the meaning of life." Kagome sighed and held her hand out for her bento.

"Thank you Dog-sama!" the masked man looked down at the little girl still holding on to his legs. "Sarutobi-chan, why do you keep calling me Dog-sama? Why not Dog-san?"

"It doesn't matter if my last name is Sarutobi or that my grandfather is the Hokage. You are idol and the fourth best shinobi to ever live and when I get older I want to be put in your squad like Uchiha-sans' son" he pried her off of his leg and patted her on the head and left in swirl of leaves.

Hinata smiled at her friend who squealed at being able to talk to her precious Dog-sama. Going back to lunch with others, Kagome was laughing at something Ino said when she spotted her other classmate sitting alone. She never got a chance to talk with him since he usually got in trouble and was in detention a lot.

"Uzumaki-san…" he always sat alone at lunch. She seen him talking with several students but he always sat alone during lunch.

"Uzumaki-san! Oi! Come over here and join us! I have extra rice balls!" Kagome felt herself grin at Hinatas' rosy cheeks. 'Aw she likes him!'

The boy came over to them and she handed him a rice ball. "Why do you sit by yourself anyway Uzumaki-san?" the boy grinned sheepishly but it seemed forced.

"No one has really asked me to join them." Kagome nodded and smiled at the boy.

"Well for now on, you are to eat lunch with us all the time alright? My name is Kagome!"

"I remember your name Kagome-chan! Mine is Naruto, so stop calling me Uzumaki-san." Kagome nodded and everyone finished eating and was sitting around talking and laughing.

'Lunch is always more fun when you're surrounded with friends.'

* * *

TBC

Whelp, this puppy was typed literally all day. I couldn't get this out of my head for the longest so treat it kindly!

Pairing ideas?

Also, yeah a stretch on the tales but in a lot of ninja/kunoichi movies, female ninja have flower names like ayame, sakura, hinagiku, yuri etc. if you want to know the names of each flower I used here is a link: wiki/Hanakotoba

Kagome's names- the first one means generous, the second means bravery

Sakura's-self-esteem (which she lacks in the beginning but later would have too much like a narcissus) then the flower Ino gives her mean childish and immature. The second flower Kagome give her means in love/perish with grace

Hinata-shirayuri, white lily, means purity/chastity. Also, in flower arranging, Lilies bruise easily like Hinatas' delicate nature.

Ino-first name is pride (another future prediction as Ino is very prideful about her looks and skills.), then sakura gave her a flower name that means jealousy. Then the second name Kagome gives her means sweet.

In the anime/manga, Konohamaru's parents are never revealed to be alive or dead, so that was easier for me to use. Also, he is 4 years younger than Naruto so some of the soon to be genin will be 6-7-8 with Kagome being the youngest. Ko-chan is 2.

Will any of the Inuyasha character's appear…yeah, just different.

Also, yes, the thought of a 6 year dreaming about becoming an ANBU captain is terrifying. I'm using the same expression as when I told my mom when I was little that I want to be an assassin. At age 5. She didn't looked thrilled by it at all.

Also, again, I had many friends in school too but I sat alone a lot only because when it was lunch time kids divided up quickly and didn't real ask me to sit with them. I was a polite kid lol

This was also one of my longest beginning chapters too! I think perpetual misdemeanors had the longest over all though. Also, if you read those fics, I am bringing those to a close real soon too because I hate leaving my work unfinished, but glad some people still read the old fics. Trying to improve my craft, but I have sporadic ideas and write the, and it's getting complicated catching errors and coming up with ideas sometimes.

Anyway, as always! Thank you for reading!

Shiori-chan 3


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you all for the love.

I got some very cool ideas for this story, some of which I already thought of but thanks especially to: Purplediamon and Serenity Dinago for the ideas! XD

On too chapter 2!

* * *

Chapter 2: Valentine's Day, White day and more.

_6 months later_

Today was a very exciting day for Kagome. Today was Valentine's Day she was going to give out her super special choco. She stayed up all night to make them too (seeing as how she knew everyone in Konoha and didn't want to leave the civilians out).

Wrapping up the very last bag of chocolate, Kagome rubbed her eyes and looked at the clock. It was already 7 in the morning and it was time for her to get ready to school.

"I wonder if Hina-chan made choco for Naruto…" but just in case she made a special one for Hinata to give to him.

Running up stairs she dove into the closet and pulled out her brand new kimono. It was cherry red with pink sakura petals on it. The obi for it was white with red trimmings on it. Kagome was so excited to get to school today. As she got ready to put her hair up in her usual style she got hit by a thought…

* * *

"_Kagome-chan, why do you always wear your hair in a bun? Don't you have any hair?" Ami, another kunoichi in training, asked her. Kagome glared at the girl. Almost everyone in the classroom turned when she asked the question. What was the big deal anyway if she wore her hair in a bun?_

"_Not that it's any of your business, but I wear my hair in a bun because when my grandmother was in the academy she wore hers in a bun." Kagome said with a sniff. Kagome only seen pictures of her grandmother and she wore her hair in a bun until her grandpa became Hokage. After seeing Utatane-sans' hair in a bun though, she switched to the ponytail. _

"_True, but Kagome-chan, don't you want to make your own identity?" Sakura asked her. Kagome could feel her face heating up from annoyance. What was the big deal?!_

"_I think your hair would look nice down." Everyone turned towards the usually silent Uchiha. Sakura and Ino glared at Kagome as did all the other girls in the class (with exceptions). Kagome tilted her head (to the adoration of some of the guys in class) in slight confusion. _

"_Uchiha-kun?"_

_Sasuke looked back down at his desk, ignoring the young Sarutobi._

_Turning away from him, she could feel her cheeks heat up all over again._

* * *

Looking into the mirror, Kagome brushed her bangs and then her ends. After that, she tied pieces of hair back and tied a pink ribbon in her hair. Then, she went back in to the kitchen.

Her mama normally came down to cook breakfast and their lunches, but today Kagome was going to skip it all together. She was going to leave the civilian choco with her Grandpa to be delivered with the mail and then deliver all of her choco to her friends. She had a grand mission to complete today.

Grabbing her bag, Kagome made it to the door and softly called out, "Ittekimasu." And walked out of the door.

Kagome was excited to see her friend's reactions to her gifts!

"Kagome-chan! Mornin'!" Kagome turned to see Naruto smiling brightly at her. She smiled back and dug in her back for his candy.

"Happy valentine's day Ru-kun." Naruto looked at her, and tears built up in his eyes.

"THANK YOU! THIS IS THE BEST GIFT EVER!" Kagome smiled but wasn't prepared for the spine snapping hug her gave her.

"c-can't BREATHE!" she choked out, hitting the blond idiot on the head.

"Oh…sorry. This is the first time a girl has every given me chocolate."

"Well, don't get to happy silly. It's only giri-choco. One day, a girl who really loves you will give you some special choco." She said patting him on the head. Naruto took the heavy looking back from her and the two chatted all the way to school.

"Hey, your hair does look nice down. You look cuter with it up though." Naruto said. Kagome blushed and thanked him.

Entering the class room, Kagome took her seat and waited. She didn't have to wait very long before Ino and Sakura tried to kill each other in order to place their choco on to Sasuke's desk. The two girls stopped being friends a month back and have been feuding ever since. Kagome shook her head as she watched the two bicker.

"Good morning." The two girls stopped fighting and smiled at her.

"Good morning Kagome-chan." They said together and then glared at each other and started arguing again.

Kagome placed two box of chocolates near them and they stopped again to thank her. Bit by bit everyone began to come into the room and she handed them all some chocolate.

"We like your hair Kagome-chan, and your chocolate is super cute!" Ino said munching into a piece. Hers had almonds in it.

"Yeah, you really should leave it down." Kiba said accepting his. Understanding that he was dog affiliated, she got him some jerky for him and his puppy.

Finally, their sensei came in and she handed him his choco. Patting the girl on the head, he accepted it and sent her back to her seat.

Kagome began digging through her bag and realized that she hadn't given Sasuke his choco. Also she was still holding on the special choco for Hinata, and her 2 special-choco. Then of course the three other candies for Ten-ten, Lee and Neji. She never really got to hang around those three at school, but she did see Lee every day because he was always running around Konoha. He was a different character, but he was very kind and had long hair. It looked good on him.

Ten-ten was okay. She was very blunt with her words and sometimes it annoyed Kagome because she would upset one of her friends, but over all she was okay. Her family was really nice.

Neji Hyuga was an enigma to her. She didn't like him, but she didn't hate him either. For a while, he was very mean to Hinata and she didn't like it at all. She approached him and fused him out for it and Hisashi informed the enraged chibi that he would talk to Neji about his behavior. Now, he didn't associate with Hinata at all. He did acknowledge her though and wasn't rude when speaking to her.

Before you knew it, it was already lunch time. Dashing out of the classroom she gave her additional chocolate away, then back to the classroom.

"Hinata-chan. Come here." Looking around nervously, the Hyuga heiress got up and meet her friend at the door.

"Hey, so…Naruto-kun is on the roof right now eating his lunch. Give this to him for me?" Kagome said handing her a plain little box. Hinata's face heated up and walked off.

Then finally, Kagome went over to Sasuke.

"Uchiha-kun. Happy valentine's day." She said handing him a small bag. Sasuke looked at the tiny bag and nodded. He didn't like sweet things but he didn't want to be rude to her.

His father got on him a few weeks back about not befriending the young girl. He didn't know why his father cared so much but if this was all it took for his father to pay attention to him then he would do anything.

Opening and grabbing a piece, he took a bite and was surprise. It wasn't overly sweet at all.

"I decided to make cookies for you. I can tell you don't like sweet things since you never eat cake at my birthday parties."

"Arigatou." Sasuke said. Her cheeks turned as red as her kimono when many outraged cries filled the room, plus the heated glares from her two friends was very terrifying. Kagome was going to say something but Naruto walked in with a passed out Hinata on his back.

"What happened?" Choji asked.

"I thanked her for giving me choco and she fainted."

* * *

Kagome was so glad to be out of school. She couldn't wait to give her last chocolates out. First stop, Uchiha district.

Kagome made it there with no problem when she felt someone following her. Turing sharply, she managed to catch a kunai before it hit her in the face.

"Oh? Chibi-saru!" Kagome glared and walked past the grinning jerk.

"Stop calling me that!" she couldn't help herself, seeing as how he was following her to her goal.

"So what brings you here? Oh and thanks for the chocolate, I got mine from the Hokage this afternoon. He must have remembered I was coming back from a mission." Kagome nodded but kept straight towards her goal. This would be the 3rd time she would get to meet the famous Itachi. The first time she got to meet him, she was a baby. According to her mother, she liked Itachi so much that she would cry whenever someone would try to take her away from him.

The second time she got to meet him was when he was returning from a mission 4 days early. The tired look in his eyes made her feel sad.

Kagome could feel her pulse speed up as knocked on the door.

Shisui watched the little chibi greet Makoto, who was always glad to see the girl, and walked inside.

"Shisui, are you coming in?" he nodded and entered the house.

Kagome sped off towards the direction Makoto told her she would find the older boy. Entering the gardens, Kagome could see his back. Itachi was meditation under a large tree and she didn't want to interrupt him. She was about to set the box down and leave when he suddenly tuned towards her.

Recognition filled his eyes as he took in the small girl standing behind him. Nodding, he gestured to the small girl to come closer. Kagome couldn't even look him in the eyes, the queasy feeling in her stomach wouldn't let up either.

"Uchiha-taicho, I…um. Here!" a blush dusted her cheeks as she damn near threw the box at him. Opening it, he saw two sticks of chocolate covered dango.

"I just wanted to give it to you because I admire you and look up to you. One day, I'm going to be an ANBU captain. I hope to work under you one day…bye!" after that Kagome dashed off in a hurry to avoid embarrassing herself.

Itachi watched her leave and looked back down in the box.

"Wow! Chibi-saru must really like you Itachi. Such a lady killer." Itachi stared at his cousin before grabbing one of the treats and eating it.

* * *

Kagome was now trying to track down her last person. Who knew where Dog-sama could be?

"What do we have here? Oh, if it isn't the chibi-Sarutobi." Kagome knew that voice and knew she was in trouble. Kagome turned to see her grandpa's former student Orochimaru standing against a tree. For some reason, being around him terrified her. There was something screaming at her to never be near this guy.

"Orochimaru-san, konbanwa. No new missions today?" she asked for the sake of being polite. She felt herself backing away slowly from the man as he began to advance on her.

"Not today, being part of ROOT and all. Chibi-chan, you wouldn't happen to be afraid of me would you?"

"Why would I be? You're my grandfather's top student, and nice man." She hoped. That didn't stop her from backing away from him though until she felt herself crash into something and dropped her last box hard on the ground. Tears weld up in her eyes from both fear of the man and also because she knew the contents of that box was damaged.

"Yo, Sarutobi-chan." Looking up she saw the masked face of her precious Dog-sama. Turning and hugging his legs she began to cry. Kakashi could feel her shaking and looked back at Orochimaru who stopped his advance towards the girl.

Orochimaru looked down at the girl and nodded, then began to walk away. Once she felt that he was completely gone Kagome pulled away from Dog-sama.

"Are you alright?" the young girl nodded and picked up the dirty box. "Was that for me?" she nodded and handed it to him.

Opening it, Kakashi saw a small, broken chocolate cake inside. Taking a piece of it, he pulled out his mask and let it drop into his mouth.

"Not bad!" Kagome beamed up at him and Kakashi grinned (not that she could see it).

"So, I guess these means I have to get you something next month hm? Sarutobi-chan, what do you like?"

"I want you to make me a promise." She said. Kakashi was a little stunned at how serious she suddenly turned.

"Hm?"

"When I get older…you have to marry me!" And then she ran off so he couldn't see her red face.

"Wife hunh?"

* * *

Kagome was over at Hinata's house, crying in her lap. Hinata was just getting out of her training when her friend burst into the dojo in tears.

When Kagome called down, Hisashi asked if she wanted to stay over. She agreed, and he left the two girls in the dojo so he could call the Hokage.

"Kagome-chan, what happened?"

Kagome sniffled and began to tell her everything that happened.

* * *

_It was white day in Konoha and just like Valentine's Day, kagome was excited. This time she couldn't wait to see what everyone was getting her. She was wearing a navy blue kimono this time (which was a gift from Mikoto-obasan and Fugaku-ojisan) with a dark pink obi. The kimono had the Sarutobi crest on the back and had small daisies stitched on the sleeves. Then she put on the charm bracelet Hinata got for her for her birthday last year. On it was a peony, a lily, a cherry blossom from Sakura, a violet from Ino, and the Sarutobi clan crest from Ten-Ten._

_It was a Saturday so there was no school, so a lot of her friends gave her presents the day before. On her bed was three plushies. One was a frog from Naruto, the second was a pig from Choji and the last was a dog from Kiba. _

_Kagome was going to be taking care of errands for her mother so she wanted to make sure she left at a reasonable time. All throughout the day she was handed a small token of appreciation from everyone and it made her feel giddy inside._

_After stopping at the grocery store for her mama, she was on her way home when she bumped into someone._

"_Sarutobi-chan." Kagomes looked up and saw Sasuke staring down at her. _

"_Uchiha-kun! Ohayo. What are you doing out here?"_

"_I was looking for you. Here" Sasuke handed her a medium sized blue box tied with a green ribbon. Carefully opening the box, she smiled when she saw the contents. In the box was several jeweled clips and a beautiful black hair comb with a jeweled lily on it._

_Kagome beamed and launched at the boy, surprising him and causing them both to fall. "Thank you so much! They're so pretty!" she said as she got off of him. _

"_I told my mom about what happened in class and she suggested I get this for you."_

_Kagome looked back down at the box and smiled._

"_Also this is from my big brother." He said handing her another box._

_In it was several hair ornaments. "Kanzashi…wow! All the seasons too!" Already, her mind was swimming with all kinds of hairstyles she can do._

_Sasuke got up off the flower with a small blush on his face. He didn't think she would like it that much…but then again, she got excited over small things all the time. He never understood why he didn't talk to the girl often other than the fact that she hung around that idiot Naruto, and those fangirls. She was smart, right at the top for the girls, and she was nice._

_Kagome walked over to him and kissed him on the cheek. Both of their faces now as bright as tomatoes. _

"_Thank you so much Uchiha-kun."_

"_Sasuke. You can call me Sasuke." Kagome nodded. "Then call me Kagome!"_

_He nodded and started to walk away._

_Hours later, after taking care of everything for her mother she started heading home. She felt someone following her and moved just as a kunai was coming for her. She managed to go unscathed but the kunai sliced through the grocery bags, causing everything to fall._

"_Hey!"_

_Looking around she tried to locate whoever it was that did that. "Come out right now!" Kagome was so angry. How was she gonna explain this to her mom?_

"_How could you?" Kagome turned to see Sakura standing next to a tree, tears running down her face._

"_Sakura-chan? Why are you crying?" she said walking up to her. Sakura stopped crying and glared at her. "You are the reason I am crying! Why did you kiss him! You knew that I liked him and yet you kissed him. How could you!" she yelled then slapped her._

_Kagome fell to the ground hard in shock. Tears in her eyes._

"_You knew how we felt about him and went behind our backs to get him. Hugging him, giving him things, kissing him? We trusted you, and this whole time you were trying to get him for yourself!" Ino said coming from behind the tree._

"_What wrong with kissing and hugging? I hug everyone all the time! I kissed Naruto yesterday and Hinata didn't even get mad. What is the big deal about Sasuke-kun anyway? He's just a kid like the rest of us and he is my friend." _

"_Oh, now he's 'Sasuke-kun'? What happened to Uchiha-kun?" Sakura said, still glaring at the fallen girl. _

"_But he's my friend now!" she was crying now, and could barely see them out of her bleary eyes._

"_From this moment on we are no longer friends, but rivals." They both declared. Then they reached down and ripped off the charms off of her bracelet._

_Kagome watched the two walk away before she got up and ran away. _

* * *

Hisashi was standing outside of the dojo doors, listening to the story.

'So, he is trying to sway her with jewelry? Well it doesn't even matter. I still have lead over him.'

He walked in just as Kagome stopped crying and smiled at the two girls. 'You might not be as useless as I thought.'

"So, Kagome-chan. Why don't you go take a bath and we will have your favorite food waiting for you when you get out."

Kagome sniffled and looked up at him. "Can we have oden?"

After she had her bath and ate, Kagome and Hinata was getting ready for bed.

"Hey, Hinata-chan…am I bad friend?"

Hinata, for the first time ever, felt true anger. Kagome was her best friend, and the strongest person she knew. She admired her confidence and her skills, and how she could do anything she put her mind too. She wished she had as much confidence as her, and maybe she would one day.

"You are my most precious friend Kagome-chan."

Kagome smiled at her and the two laid down to go to sleep.

* * *

Hiruzen was sitting behind his desk, gazing at his crystal ball when Iruka came in.

"Hokage-sama. A word?" Iruka asked. The Hokage looked up at him and nodded.

"What is it Umino-san?"

"Well, it is about Kagome-chan actually. You see…"

"Is she failing somewhere?"

"Well no…it's just that…I think she should be in the academy. I was discussing this with her sensei and he agreed. Kagome's scores are a good, great even. It's just that I believe she is holding herself back so she can be with the other kids. Kaede-san told me about her dream to be in ANBU and with grades like this I don't see it really happening. Her chakra control is outstanding for someone her age and honestly, she should be in the academy already."

'She actually could take the chu-nin exams.'

"You are right. However, let things be as they are." Iruka started to protest but the Hokage held up his hand to silence him.

"She will progress at her own rate. When she is ready to use her full potential then she will, until then, let her stay with her friends and learn. I personally train Kagome, and I understand. That girl has potential…skills beyond her age range. She will be an exceptional kunoichi, just when she wants too."

Iruka nodded and decided to leave the subject as is. Bowing, he left.

Hiruzen sighed and sat back in his chair.

"Exception kunoichi indeed."

* * *

TBC

Alright here is the next installment, originally it was supposed to be 11 pages but my word program crashed before I could save so yeah.

Anyway let's start answering some questions you may have or have already asked!

**Will the massacre happen? **No. I decided against it because it would clash with the story line I am setting up.

**Academy/school? **Think of it this way. Right now they are in a prequel to the academy. Kind of like, elementary school before getting into middle school. This is where the girls start there kunoichi training as well.

**Kagome's skills? **I will bring them out bit by bit. I am trying, as I do in most of my stories, to keep her from being over powered. Just like in Angels Descending Over Me (Avatar/Inu xover) she could been all four elements but could be taken out with someone with more skill (i.e. Zuko burning her.)

**Itachi? Kakashi?-** she respects Itachi and Kakashi. She doesn't call Kakashi his name because ANBU members do not take off there mask even inside of the village to protect their identities. However, Itachi does not wear a mask like Kakashi inside of the village.

And yes, she has a crush on Kakashi. Who wouldn't!?

**Orochimaru-** is a scary bastard…who I kinda felt bad for. Still creepy.

**Hisashi advantage- **yeah, Fugaku has two sons, both that could married off, but he had a daughter, that is her best friends, so he got to see the girl more frequently and is his trump card over Fugaku.

Review and I'll update soon.


	3. Chapter 3

Hey guys yessh! The demands some of ya'll give me is borderline threatening but still well welcomed!

Now enjoy the next installment!

* * *

Chapter 3: Kagome, Kagome…

Hinata was sitting in on one of Kagome's training sessions with her grandfather. She was in awe; not just at her friends' prowess, but also being so near the Hokage.

Kagome was sweating and breathing hard in exhaustion. Ever since her grandfather learned of her abilities she had been trained harder than ever.

Well, actually she asked him to train her hard so she can hone her skills. She wasn't going to be an ANBU captain learning at the slow pace in the academy. All the reading she had done and of course sneaking into her grandfather's private scrolls she felt ready to take the next step in her training. She didn't want to leave the others behind, and being on a squad with Hinata and Naruto was an awesome thought to have.

It was Hinata who told her not to do that and to go ahead and do all she could to reach her dream.

Hiruzen was amazed at the girl. Kagome now age 8 was getting ready to graduate from the academy. Training her was nothing short of amazing.

* * *

_Hiruzen was standing in front of his granddaughter as she held the chakra paper in her hand. Today they were checking what affinity she may have so they could start her training. Finally the paper crinkled, then crumble, then started to burn and then dampened._

"_Very good Kagome. Normally, some shinobi have one affinity but can master the others. It is a hard thing to do since it take much practice to master all 5. I however had the time to do so. With much training you should be able to master wind."_

_Kagome nodded. "Grandpa there is something else I wanted to show you too." Hiruzen raised his brow in question and she took that as her cue to go on. _

_Concentrating, Kagome focused on the paper in her hand and a soft pink color took over her hand. Hiruzen watched in amazement as the paper reformed into its original shape. _

"_What do you call this?" she asked him._

* * *

Returning his focus back to his granddaughter, he could see that she was very tired. They had been training since 5 am and from the position of the sun he could tell it was almost 2 in the afternoon.

"Alright Kagome-chan, you can take a break with your friend. We will resume your training tomorrow." Kagome shot up and hugged her grandfather. Then she bowed and dragged her friend out of the room.

Shaking his head, he listened to the sound of the giggling girls fade away.

* * *

Kagome and Hinata decided to go swimming. It had been a long time since the two girls hung out and she wanted to spend as much time with her as possible. She wasn't sure how her schedule would turn out once she was in the academy.

"Let's buy a couple of bento and some green tea. We might run into a few of our friends along the way."

Kagome and Hinata gathered some towels and dressed in pale pink yukatas'.

Walking out of the house, Kagome and Hinata chatted while walking hand in hand to the market. Summer was approaching which meant that there was going to be many festivals along the way. Kagome couldn't wait for the Obon festival. Every year for Obon, Kagome got to do a special dance for her family as well as participate in Konoha's obon odori. This year, she was even more excited because she was old enough to hang out with her friends to watch the drummers and play games.

Hinata tapped her spaced out friend on the shoulder and Kagome snapped back into reality.

"I asked what kind of bento did you want Go-chan?" Kagome smiled as picked up a spicy crab roll sushi bento. Then she picked up a few rice balls and bags of chips while Hinata picked up some other bentos and the tea.

As they were paying for their items, kagome spotted Shikamaru and Choji across the street.

"Oi!" the two turned and when they noticed her waving, they walked over to them.

"What are you up to?" Kagome asked

Shikamaru shrugged and then pointed at Choji who was munching happily on a bag of chips. "We was supposed to be going cloud watching but then he got hungry."

"Why don't you come to the creek with me and Hinata? We even bought some extra food just in case we ran into you guys."

Shrugging again, Shikamaru agreed and picked up something to eat.

"We'll meet you guys there since we have to get our stuff."

Nodding they parted ways while Kagome and Hinata rushed to the creek. Once there they placed the food down and ripped off there yukatas in a hurry.

Kagome was wearing a sky blue two piece bathing suit and Hinata as wearing a black one piece. Kagome put Hinata's hair in a small pony tail, and Hinata put Kagome's hair in a tight bun before they dove into the water.

Giggling, they began splashing each other and trying to (more so on Kagome's part) to drown each other when they heard a loud cry of "BANZAI!" looking up, startled blue eyes met excited blue eyes as the body of a young boy crashed into a loud belly flop.

"Ouch!" kagome winced when she heard the sound and decided to wait and see if the boy was even alive.

"Oh no! he—h—"and Hinata promptly fainted.

When Hinata finally regained consciousness she realized that she was in someone's lap. Looking up, she saw pale blue eyes staring back down into her pupiless eyes.

"Hey you feeling better? Didn't mean ta scare you there you know!" feeling like she was about to faint all over again, she closed her eyes.

"Hey, when you feel better come get in the water with all of us okay?" and with that, Naruto left the girl to get herself together.

Kagome was currently propped up on Kiba's shoulder playing chicken against ten-ten and Lee. Shikamaru was on top of the rocks watching the clouds, Choji was eating, Shino disappeared moments after he got there and Naruto was cheering Kagome in her fight. With one hard push, she shoved ten-ten over but she also lost her balance and fell into the water.

"Ten-ten hit the water first!" Naruto declared

After that, they all got out and ate before Choji at everything.

"Oi! Chibi-saru!" cringing, Kagome turned to see Shisui walking towards her with Itachi and Sasuke in tow.

"We didn't know you were here. We were just getting ready to get something to eat. Hey is that tamago?" he said reaching over and plucking said item from her bento.

"Hey! I was saving that you baka!"

"Now, now, chibi-saru is that anyway to talk to Shunshin no Shisui?"

"Uchiha-taicho, good afternoon. Would you like some tea?" Kagome asked completely ignoring the idiot next to her.

Itachi nodded and Sasuke frowned, not liking that fact that he was being ignored.

"Hey Sasuke-kun I got a bunch of different types of rice balls. I wasn't sure which kind of filling everyone would like but there are a few bonita filled ones in here." Kagome said holding out the box to him when he finally got closer to the group.

A small blush formed on his face and he took one and ate it.

Kagome smiled as she saw the smiles on her friends' faces but she started to feel sad. She missed Sakura and Ino very much. She missed the days back in school when Hinata, Ino, Sakura and herself would go to each other's houses or go to the onsen together.

Noticing the shift in her friends' mood Hinata patted her friends hand and smiled at her. Kagome smiled and nodded at her.

"So Kagome-chan, are you going to participate in the chu-nin exams after you graduate?" Kagome nodded.

"I would like to but my Ojii-chan wants me to train more before I do. He says that there will be older kids there when I go who had more time to prepare than me so I should train longer as well. So I decided that I would take the exam when I turn 11. During that time though…I won't be here."

"What do you mean!?" Naruto yelled just as everyone else looked shocked.

"Yeah, Kaede-sensei is going to take over my formal kunoichi training. I'm supposed to be traveling with her to Amegakure next spring to train with."

"Wow…Amegakure…not many people get to enter that village." Shisui said munching on a rice ball and staring at the small girl.

"Hn." Itachi hummed his agreement.

"So…you're going to be gone for two years?! Two whole years! What are we supposed to do without you?" Kiba yelled, Akamaru barking in agreement.

"Well, I'm not leaving until next spring, and I will be able to visit too just not often. Also I will write to you guys every week to let you know how my training is going." As the others began to whine about her leaving she didn't notice Hinata get up and start walking away until she hear the sound of a small sob.

Turning she excused herself and ran after her friend.

When she finally caught up, Hinata was sitting on a log, tears running down her porcelain skin.

"Why? Why didn't you tell me Kagome?" Hinata looked at her friend with hurt and anger in her eyes.

"Do you not know what will happen when you leave? Our friends will drift apart since it was always you who always go us all together. My father will stop being so kind to me as well. Also…you might meet someone who will become your new best friend and forget all about me."

Kagome smiled, tears filling her own eyes. Sitting next to her friend and hugging her. "No matter how far apart I am from you, you will always be my best friend Hina-chan. My loyalty is to this village and I will always come back to you. I may make new friends, might meet someone that I like on the same level as you but that won't mean that I will replace you. You are like my sister."

The two girls cried and eventually fell asleep leaning against each other. This is how their friends found them. Itachi picked up Kagome and Shisui picked up Hinata.

"I will bring her home. Where are you taking chibi-saru?"

"I will take her home with me and Sasuke. My mother will be able to take care of her when she wakes up." After that everyone parted ways.

* * *

"_Okaa-san!" a young woman with short brown hair and beautiful brown eyes turned and caught the blur before it crashed into her legs._

"_Kagome! Welcome home from school. I made you a couple of sandwiches and some soup. Did you have fun?"_

"_Un!"_

* * *

Kagome shot up, a throbbing pain in her head. Cool hands touched her head and then pushed her lightly back down on to the plush futon.

"Kagome-chan, you have a little summer cold and need to rest. I'm going to put this compress on your forehead okay?" Kagome nodded and Mikoto smiled down at the little girl.

Oh how she wished Sasuke was a girl at birth!

Seeing that the girl fell asleep again, Mikoto rand her fingers through the girls hair, humming a soft song.

"Okaa-san?" Mikoto looked up and hushed her son.

"What is it Sasuke?"

Sasuke watched his mother tenderly rub the girls hair and felt a tinged of bitterness go through him before backing out of the room, question completely forgotten.

Later that day, Kagome felt better so she was supposed to be heading home.

"Sasuke why don't you walk Sarutobi-chan home?" his father said to him. It wasn't a request, Sasuke knew this, but he still felt proud that his father was speaking to him more openly then before.

"I really don't want to trouble you any more than I already have Fugaku-sama." Kagome said blushing and waving her hand franticly.

Fugaku looked at the small girl. She looked like an Uchiha. If it wasn't for her unique colored eyes she could pass as one of them.

"It is no problem. Go now, before it gets late." He said

Kagome stood and bowed towards him and Mikoto before leaving.

The walk home was uneventful, the two kids walked together in silence. Kagome never really had a chance to talk to Sasuke by himself before. For Sasuke, he just wanted to go ahead and drop the girl off and head home. A small part of him was feeling sad at the thought of her leaving before they could really become friends.

He didn't really care to make friends. Itachi didn't have friends so he wasn't going to waste his time on them either.

Feeling a shift between the two of them kagome turned to look at him and smiled.

"Ne, Sasuke-kun?"

"Hn?"

"Can you do me a favor?" Sasuke looked at her and nodded.

"When I leave, can you watch out for Naruto-kun? He will get lonely without me around so much so if you can just make sure he doesn't do anything too stupid while I'm gone I'd be very grateful."

Sasuke had to hold back the urge to smile. He thought she was going to ask him something stupid.

When they got in front of her house, Sasuke cleared his throat.

"Hey, um…before you leave, you want to hang out?"

"Like…just the two of us?" she asked, a blush forming on her cheeks.

He nodded at her and she nodded back.

Meanwhile from the window, Nodoka and Asuma watched the two young kids exchange information and then part ways.

"My baby is growing up too fast." Nodoka said, choking back a sod as she moved from the window.

"Now, now sis, none of that. Why don't you go lay down now?"

* * *

"YAY! It's OBON!" Kagome couldn't be any more excited if she tried. The streets of Konoha was lit up by the glow of lanterns, the smells of many foods wafted through the air and Kagome had just won a goldfish.

A lot of things happen during Obon in Konoha but the first was the washing and offering to the Memory stone. The Sarutobi's would dress in all black kimonos, and clean the headstones of their ancestors and love ones. Kagome always made it her duty to clean her grandmother Biwako's onyx carved monument. When she would finish, her grandfather would light the first incense stick, her uncle would place her favorite food (pork dumplings) and her brother would lay down her favorite flowers (cosmos) and then they would all pray.

After that, they would eat a large supper together with some distant cousins and family friends and Kagome would perform a fan dance for them. At 7:00 Kagome ran from the room to get dressed in her brand new yukata (it was very pale blue, decorated with yellow, pink and purple cosmos. A blood red obi held it together) and in her hair was the Kanzashi for august, the blue morning glory. She also added one of the combs given to her by Sasuke.

Running out of the door she met up with Hinata and the two girls ran around eating and playing different games.

They ran into their other friends as well and turned a lot of the games into a competition.

Finally it was time for the bon fire and obon dori. Kagome was in front of Kurenai and next to Anko.

"Remember the steps tyke?" Anko said grinning at the young girl.

Kagome pouted but didn't answer her. Anko always picked on her anyway, but she looked up to the girl. Kurenai chuckled lightly behind her and then the drumming started. First the dance was clock-wise and then shifted to counter clock wise. Everyone knew when to switch by the tempo change of the drums.

Hinata and the other's was cheering and clapping for Kagome and she was grinning back at them whenever she face them.

Finally the dance ended and Kagome rejoined her friends.

When it was time for them to leave Kagome grabbed her winnings and headed home.

She was half way there when she felt someone was following her. The hairs on the back of her neck was on edge as something was pulsing, pushing against her senses.

Whatever it was, it wasn't human.

Finally something large leapt from bushes and fell in front of her.

Kagome watched in horror as it stood up, a putrid smell was assaulting her nose. She couldn't make out its face but she could make out its eyes. They were a frightening yellow color with traces of red in it.

"So it's you? You are the new carrier of the jewel?"

"I don't know what you are talking about." She said backing up.

The creature chuckled before growling at her.

Before she could even scream the monster launched himself at her, Kagome barely dodged it.

"Give it to me, give me the jewel!"

Kagome jumped up into the trees and began running through the woods. She could hear trees being knocked down behind her and just as she was getting ready to land on another tree branch the entire tree collapsed causing her to fall and hit the ground.

"Quite fast for one so young. Now…" Kagome gasped in pain as the thing shoved his claws into her belly.

"Where is the jewel." Tears were streaming down her face and she was shaking from both pain and fear. Then something in her seemed to snap and with a scream, a bright pink light exploded from her and blinded her sight.

Asuma, Dog, Itachi and the Hokage himself followed that light, and when they came upon the seen they saw Kagome, breathing harshly, eyes a bright pink.

In front of her was a pile of ashes that was suddenly swept away by a wisp of wind.

Kagomes kimono was covered in blood and torn. Her hair was loosened and small pieces of her kanzashi hung in her hair.

"Kagome?" the Hokage called out. Kagome turned towards him, pink fire rising from her. The wind around them picked up and her hair began to swirl with it.

"Knock her out." Dog and Itachi blitzed around her and moved to attacked but were thrown back.

"It's like she is in a barrier right now. What kind of power is this?" Asuma muttered to his father.

"It is holy energy." Hiruzen turned to see Kaede in a sleeping yukata with a happi from the festival over it. "I was hoping to tap into this power when we began her training but something must have caused her to tap into it herself. Move." The men moved out of her way so Kaede could get to her.

Kaede moved towards the barrier and put her hands on it. When her hands went through she entered it and approached the girl. Placing a finger on her forehead, then men watched as her finger tips glowed a soft purple color and then caused Kagome to pass out.

"What have you done?!" Asuma yelled running over to his niece.

"I have placed a level 3 sleeping spell on her in order to knock her out. These are secret arts taught to miko's or anyone with spiritual power. Hokage-sama, it is with your permission that I ask to take Kagome now in order to train her. With her powers out of control she must begin her training. She will become dangerous."

"What do you mean?" Itachi asked looking over the young girl in the old woman's arms.

"The Kyuubi vessel will be the main on in danger, but others that hold a Kekkei Genkai would also be in danger. For instance, Itachi-sama, she can purify your sharingan because of the demonic energies that help power them. This could either blind you for life or kill you." Kaede said adjusting the girls' weight.

"I will allow it." Hiruzen said much to Dog and Asumas' surprise.

"Father you know Nodoka…"

"Nodoka would want the same. I will speak with her later. Kaede is there anything that you need for your trip?"

"No, Hokage-sama. I have a transportation scroll on me right now and can leave immediately."

"Go."

Kaede dug inside her robes and pulled out scroll. Soon the scroll glowed blue and Kaede threw it on the ground. Smoke filled the clearing and when it cleared they were no longer standing there.

"What kind of scroll of that that?" Itachi spoke to Dog who shrugged.

Tonight seemed to just throw surprises at him left and right.

* * *

The next day Hinata and the others were gathered in the hokages office. She was worried when her friend did not show up for day 2 of Obon. When they entered the room, the first thing she noticed was a silently weeping Nodoka in the furthest corner of the room, hugging a confused looking Konohamaru.

"I have gathered you hear to inform you that as of right now, Kagome has begun her formal Kunoichi training in Amegakure. As it was abrupt, she could not say her goodbyes to you all." Nodoka got up and rushed out of the room crying.

Hinata could feel tears form in her eyes before she too rushed out of the room.

Things were going to be a little different around Konoha without her.

* * *

Okay, I have been working on this chapter for like a few weeks because I kinda want to get the ball rolling. The next 3 chapters will be about Kagomes training with breaks to see how the others are doing.

Have you guys ever been to an obon festival? I have in NYC. It was amaze balls.

But like always follow and review they give me fuel! Even if you just say "update" I get happy.


End file.
